The present invention is directed to orthodontic brackets and, more particularly, to multi-purpose orthodontic brackets which may be made of metal, plastics, ceramics, glass ceramics, or any other suitable material.
Orthodontic brackets which are in widespread use today are generally either light wire brackets or edgewise-type brackets. Each of these types of brackets are suitable for specific orthodontic procedures.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved orthodontic bracket which is a multi-purpose bracket which may be used as a light wire or edgewise bracket to enable, for example, an orthodontist to carry out a light-wire Begg-type technique and then proceed to an edgewise technique without requiring replacement of the bracket.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a bracket which is versatile, easy to use and easy to manufacture.